


Swap

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Chylvia, F/F, Role Reversal, Role Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: I didn't expect to wake up where I did, but I guess I was used to that at this point. However, I didn't expect to wake up on sheets that cost as much as my house.I didn't expect to wakeup with cherry red hair, a silk nightgown, and freckled pale skin. Although, I wasn't opposed to it. I enjoyed the softness of the clothes, the smell of food cooking, and waking up in a plush, soft bed.However, as sleep left my mind and the fog of dreams cleared, I thought about where might Cherry (Sylvia) be. I mean, she had to be in my body, right? I got dressed, a white blouse, plaid skirt, flats, and white socks as I head out the door, trying my best not to be noticed as I searched for the damn thing.-Read, comment, kudo's! All are welcome!
Relationships: Sylvia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Kudos: 1





	Swap

I didn't expect to wake up where I did, but I guess I was used to that at this point. However, I didn't expect to wake up on sheets that cost as much as my house. 

I didn't expect to wakeup with cherry red hair, a silk nightgown, and freckled pale skin. Although, I wasn't opposed to it. I enjoyed the softness of the clothes, the smell of food cooking, and waking up in a plush, soft bed. 

However, as sleep left my mind and the fog of dreams cleared, I thought about where might Cherry (Sylvia) be. I mean, she had to be in my body, right? I got dressed, a white blouse, plaid skirt, flats, and white socks as I head out the door, trying my best not to be noticed as I searched for the damn thing. 

It took a minute of searching around the grand house, passing by portraits of rich people and possibly family members. Those paintings were probably priceless, and I quickly made my way through the house, making sure not to touch anything as I passed. 

When I finally reached the door, I felt a wave of relief wash over me, the feeling of being trapped had left me anxious and my palms were sweating. So when I stepped outside into the bright, sunny, warm summer day, it felt like a wave of relief had washed over me. 

The ground crunched under my feet as I made my way to the park, sure to find Cherry there under our tree. Sure enough, as I neared the tree, Cherry was there, sitting under it in my body. 

She looked peaceful, sat with such grace that I knew I'd never been able to achieve. Her eyes -mine- looked up at me, softened like a doe. She sprung up, meeting me halfway. 

"What happened? Do you know what caused this?" Cherry asked, her voice was foreign sounding on my tongue. 

"I don't know," I kept walking past her, flopping against the tree. She sighed, sitting next to me at arm's length. 

"Do you think if we touch it'll go back?" Cherry asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Sylvia. 

"Maybe," Sylvia said, reaching out with her hand. Cherry met it halfway, fingertips touching before a bright flash crossed their eyes, making them gasp and pull away. 

Sylvia laughed, touching her face as she was finally in the right body. She felt whole again. Sylvia looked at Cherry, who was smiling while looking down and soothing her clothes. 

"Guess that worked, huh?" Sylvia laughed in relief, looking at Cherry as she looked up at her, red hair falling in her face. 

"Yeah, guess it did," Cherry agreed, falling back and onto the ground as she sighed in relief. 


End file.
